


My wife is my granddaughter.

by Annielance (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Annielance
Summary: What i did in vegas with my girlfriend😂https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYlJH81dSiw





	My wife is my granddaughter.

Many many years ago  
When I was twenty three  
I was married to a widow  
Who was ugly as could be  
This widow had a young daughter  
Who Had hair of black  
Her daughter fell in love with me  
And soon the two were wed  
This made my step-Daughter my mother in law  
And changed my very life  
My daughter was my mother  
'Cause she was my wife's mother   
To complicate the matters  
Even though it brought me joy  
I soon became the mother  
Of a bouncing baby boy  
My little baby then became  
A step brother to grandma   
And so my grandson became his uncle  
Though it made me very sad  
For if he was my grandson  
That also made him the kid  
To the widow's grown-up daughter  
Who of course was my step-daughter  
My daughter then had a child  
That kept them on the run  
And he became my grandchild  
For he was my daughter's son  
For if he was my grandson.  
That also made him the brother.  
Of my daughters child  
Who of course was my wife  
My wife is my granddaughter   
And it makes me blue'  
Because, she is my wife  
But I am her grandmother too  
Now, if my wife is my grandmother  
Then, I am her grandchild  
And every time I think of it  
It nearly drives me wild  
For now I have become  
The strangest case you ever saw  
As the wife of my granddaughter


End file.
